Something Fluffy
Not to be confused with Something's Fishy. "Something Fluffy" is the thirty-second episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 15, 2019 and is the eighth episode in the second season. Synopsis When mysterious but adorable creatures called Mayoi suddenly appear in San Fransokyo, Hiro is convinced that they're part of some nefarious plot by Liv Amara. Plot Trina and Noodle Burger Boy search the junkyard for parts when they are found by Baymax and Hiro. Trina mentions that 'every loser' turned into a monster recently and escape after Hiro falls into the garbage and sinks in. Hiro and Baymax go to SFIT after where Liv Amara and Alistair Krei take part in a speaker's event hosted by Bluff Dunder. Hiro, who is convinced that Amara is connected to all the sudden monster-attacks, tries to nail her with his questions but gets embarrassed by Dunder for his small size and by Krei, who is mad that nobody (and not even his own intern) asked him any question. Later, Amara is in her lab with Chris and generates a new creature. Hiro continues researching and is confronted with a mad Karmi who believes that Hiro is just still jealous of her. The rest of the team agrees that Amara might be involved but that they have no proof. Fred suggests that they go undercover to Sycorax but the others deny because of the high-security measures there. They are interrupted by a news alert that the city is invaded. They all armor up and head to Night Market Square but there is no trace of a threat. They watch the news again and see that the 'invasion' is about small cute creatures called Mayoi. Honey Lemon is extremely excited while Fred tries to explain Baymax what cuteness means. Hiro is certain that these creatures are part of an evil plan from Amara. The team agrees to catch one to collect data. Hiro goes with Wasabi and Baymax on the hunt which is not successful. Soon after Fred, Go Go and Honey Lemon catch one. Everyone in the team, along with everyone else in the city, falls in love with them; even Professor Granville, Felony Carl, and Aunt Cass, who neglects the jealous Mochi. Hiro is about to give up and accept that he was might wrong he receives a call from his friends. Back at the robotics lab, he sees that the team's Mayoi has grown to the size of a bear, as well as all other Mayoi across the city. The others start to believe Hiro and head to Karmi to ask for help. Hiro, Baymax, and Honey Lemon get their Mayoi to Karmi's lab and Karmi resultantly accepts. After examining the Mayoi, she figures out that they are not actually animals, but some kind of plant who use photosynthesis to grow. Suddenly, all the Mayoi grow much bigger and wreak havoc in the city. The team lures them all to Night Market Square and try to keep them calm when suddenly, Mr. Sparkles appears and reveals that he created these monsters as well as all other mutants. The Mayoi then enter their final stage while Sparkles turns into a mutant himself, controlling all of the Mayoi with his mind. When the team is cornered, Amara suddenly appears with Chris and an extremely excited Karmi using a 'cure' she found to turn the Mayoi back into their adorable 'baby-stage'. Hiro reluctantly accepts her help, knowing that she is making a show and together, they use her invention to turn all Mayoi back. Mr. Sparkles feels betrayed and lets himself get carried away by all the Mayoi. While everyone watches the news the next day, the rest of Big Hero 6 is now convinced that Amara is responsible for everything, although they do not know what her real motive is. The final scene shows Amara entering another lab at Sycorax and approaching a device with a body inside. She tells the figure she won't give up. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred Supporting Cast *Alistair Krei *Karmi *Bluff Dunder *Mini-Max *Professor Granville *Felony Carl *Aunt Cass *Mochi Villains *Di Amara (credited as Liv Amara) *Chris *Mr. Sparkles *Trina *Noodle Burger Boy *Mayoi (debut) Other *Richardson Mole *Liv Amara (technical debut, silhouette) *Orso Knox (mentioned) *Ned Ludd (mentioned) *Mrs. Frederickson (mentioned) *Momakase (mentioned) *High Voltage (mentioned) Gallery Screenshots Something Fluffy 1.jpg PinoeersofTodayforTomorrow.jpg Fuzzy1.png Something Fluffy 2.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png MayoisPlaying.png MayoisPlaying2.png Something Fluffy 3.jpg Who's My Fuzzy Wuzzy.png|"Who's my Fuzzy Wuzzy?" MayoiBigHero.png Something Fluffy - Cuddling Mayoi.jpg Wasabi Something Fluffy.png|Awww! I love her so much! Something Fluffy 4.jpg Something Fluffy 5.jpg Something Fluffy 6.jpg MayoiStage2.png MayoiStage3.png Something Fluffy 7.jpg Something Fluffy 8.jpg MayoiStage4s.png Something Fluffy 9.jpg Something Fluffy 10.jpg Liv's acquaintance.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes